The Proposal: Est 1785
by Sparkshine
Summary: Sarah and James were meant to be, but do they know it? This is the first in my S/J trilogy! What will happen to Sarah, James, and Henri's relationships after the war? Read to find out!


**DISCLAIMER**I don't own Liberty's Kids! I just LOVE it

Okay, so you know how this Liberty's Kids world is like NeverLand, where they never age? So in this story, it's been a few years since the war ended, but the characters are these ages:

James-21

Sarah-20

Henri-13

**The Proposal: Est. 1785**

**Chapter 1: Falling For You-Literally**

Sarah walked along the sunny street of Philadelphia. She sighed, breathing in the smells of the city: Fresh bread from the baker shop, smoke from the smith, and spices from the spice store. The city was so much nicer since the war ended! She didn't have to worry about hearing cannon fire; she could concentrate on the more pleasant sounds, like horses as they made their way down the roads, ladies chattering from inside the seamstress parlor, and the baker yelling at Henri. Four years later and he still couldn't resist stealing a fresh loaf of bread from right under the baker's nose.

She laughed to herself, hurrying her pace. Moses needed her back shortly. She smoothed her skirts then stepped into a building.

"Miss Philipps! How nice to see you! How can I help you today?"

She smiled at the small, bespectacled shopkeeper. "Good morning Mr. Cadsworth! I need six more pots of ink."

"Of course, of course!" He reached under the counter and placed her order on the table.

"Thank you so much." She carefully placed the inkpots in her basket. "See you soon!" She waved on her way out.

She stopped to say hello to several of her friends on the way down the street.

"Morning, Cora!"

"How've you been, Rosaline?"

She twirled, quickly stopping mid-spin when she remembered she had pots of ink her basket. And as she stopped abruptly, she smashed right into someone, and fell to the ground.

"Oof!" she gasped, shading her eyes from the bright rays of sun that shone into them.

She pulled herself up, still not able to see who she had walked into. Though she was surprised they hadn't offered to help her up.

"Sarah?"

She squinted until she made out the blonde haired, blue eyed figure of James Hiller.

_Well that explains why no one helped me up!_

"Hmph! Well, let's not parade your manners around town, Mr. Hiller."

He thought for a second. "Oh. Whoops. Sorry." He held out a hand.

Sarah was taken aback. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "I wasn't aware that 'Sorry' was in your vocabulary James!"

He scowled. "Well, it is." He stalked off.

She stared after him, confused. She thought she'd just made an innocent joke. Why had it upset him so much?

She walked into the print shop. Moses was there, working on setting the printing tablet. She went over to him.

"Moses, has James been acting upset lately?"

Moses shrugged. "Not that I've noticed. Why?"

"Because…" She shook her head. "No reason."

She went up to her room. After so many years, she now called the little attic above the print shop her home. When she had arrived it had been covered in dust and plain. Now, with just a little money and A LOT of creativity, she had transformed it into a quaint little flat. There was a refurbished blue rug covering the wooden floor, a vanity on the west wall, covered in combs and ribbons. Her bed had clean white sheets and a blue lightweight blanket. She sat down on her bed and sighed, rubbing her head where she had a bump from when she had walked into James earlier.

_James._

He was, easily, her best friend. Even if he was making fun of her or they were bickering, he was always there for her, and she was always there for him. A few memories came rushing back, like when the British Navy was about to capture James.

"_No, wait! Let him go!"_

"_And why should we?"_

"_Because!" Henri said with a gleam in his eye. "They are going to be married!"_

And when she had left for England, he had been too angry to even look at her. And when she came back, he had only said "Well, it's about time!"

She sighed again and lay down, hoping to calm her spinning head.

_A/N: Please Review! Chapter 2 coming shortly! Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, it will get VERY VERY GOOD! I've got a plot sequence worked out and everything __ also, there will be a sequel, Baby on Board, Est. 1787_


End file.
